


[TSN/ME]The Halloween

by Fayyyyy511



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 04:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18931057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayyyyy511/pseuds/Fayyyyy511
Summary: 万圣节是美国人除了圣诞以外最喜欢的节日





	[TSN/ME]The Halloween

Candy corn  
1  
　　“你不能吃这个，Mark。”Eduardo抢走了Mark手里的塑料纸袋，换来了后者的侧目。  
　　“敲代码，fine。红牛，fine。红蜡糖，fine。”Eduardo一改往常的温和，态度难得强硬，“candy corn？NO。”  
　　“这只是一些食用明胶和淀粉，”Mark摘下脑袋上戴着的耳机，打量着面前神色诡异的Eduardo，“而且，今天是万圣节。”  
　　“万圣节的传统零食是太妃苹果，什么时候轮到糖玉米了？”Eduardo随手把一大包糖倒进了垃圾桶，“它篡改了万圣节的历史，文化就是这样被你一口一口吃掉的。”  
　　“Dustin会伤心的，”Mark面无表情地看着空荡荡的垃圾桶里那堆红黄白相间的糖果，“你不能走了，留在这里等着迎接CTO的怒火吧。”  
　　  
2  
　　Facebook首席执行官的办公室传来惨叫，尽管是在白天，群魔乱舞鬼怪横行的夜晚还没有到来。  
　　“我不敢相信！它们都是我亲手做的！”Dustin痛心疾首，“我要跟你决斗！Mark Zuckerberg，邪恶的卷毛怪，拔剑吧！”  
　　“你不会想这么干的，”Mark冷漠地抬起钴蓝色的眼睛，嫌弃地拎开Dustin扒在自己身上的爪子，“实际上凶手是坐在沙发上快笑趴下的那个，对，就是那个在万圣节还穿衬衫打领带的家伙。”  
　　“Wardo？不，不可能，一定是在因为你恶毒的驱使。”Dustin痛哭流涕，“我要砸烂你的电脑，让你感受失去最珍贵的东西的痛苦，毕竟你就是这么对我的宝贝的。”  
　　Mark忍住几乎崩断的神经，眼疾手快地把笔电收到了桌子底下，“讲点道理！别逼我开除你！”  
　　Dustin捂住了胸口，一脸浮夸地不可置信，“你居然说这种话！我觉得我要窒息了！”达仔在原地旋转了三周，悲壮地冲向了Eduardo，“我要报复你，带走你爱的人！Wardo，我最好的朋友，陪我一起下地狱吧！”  
　　“不！啊！Dustin！你真的该减肥了！”Eduardo也好心地陪Dustin玩，即使是巴西裔也很喜欢这个起源于日耳曼人的节日。  
　　Mark脸沉了，在跟Dustin对比起来显得娇小的不得了的Eduardo在沙发上扑腾，长腿甚至缠到了Dustin的腰上。CEO内心：  
　　Fxxx  
　　  
3  
　　可能是从来没断过击剑训练，Mark臂力惊人地把Dustin从Eduardo身上拖了下来。  
　　“你给我加班去，不然晚上没有苹果，没有巧克力，没有派对，只有通宵达旦的技术部和勤奋的Moskovitz先生。”Mark下了最能威胁Dustin的通缉令，达仔一边咬牙切齿一边呜呜呜地跑了出去。  
　　气氛陡然阴沉让Eduardo感到不适应，尤其在他领口半开双腿大张的情况。他被Mark注视得有点发毛，想从沙发上蹭起来，Mark却提前一步地挤入了Eduardo腿间，还不由分说地按住了他的腰。  
　　“我们可以把这个留到晚上，Mark，”Eduardo脸红了，眼睛东张西望，“而且明天足够幸运，恰好是周末。”  
　　“同意。”Mark一口答应，却又言行不一地开始解Eduardo的扣子。  
　　Eduardo被摁在沙发里使不上力，又得躲开Mark不断在他关键部位的摩蹭，一时手忙脚乱。Mark在搞定Eduardo上身所有的纽扣之后收到了一条来自罪魁祸首的简讯。  
　　“Chris说我刚刚跟Wardo做的有强烈的性暗示，还要我道歉，你们gay真麻烦！PS：from一个此生唯爱模型和萌妹的达达。”  
　　Mark哼了一声，把手机扔到一旁的矮桌上，继续对付挣扎的Eduardo。  
　　“你知道我绝对不会跟你来一次办公室性爱的是吧？”Eduardo蜷起双腿，呈现了一个诡异的柔软度。  
　　“我也没说要对你怎么样，”Mark凑到Eduardo唇边，吻上，终于，“只是恶作剧。”  
　　如此坦荡的恶作剧，Eduardo无言以对。  
　　“因为今天是万圣节。”  
　　Zuckerberg先生继续理直气壮地欺负Eduardo，直到Eduardo软着腿离开他的办公室。  
　　  
4  
　　Mark决定和Eduardo一起抵制糖玉米。  
　　  
　　  
Costume party  
　　Eduardo扮的是帕丁熊，被Dustin吐槽一点都不恐怖。  
　　“你就是没准备所以随便从超市导购小姐那里骗了一对熊耳朵来敷衍的吧？”被五花大绑成木乃伊的Dustin愤愤不平。  
　　“不，这不是事实，”Eduardo反驳，“真相是我让Mark给我挑一个狼人头套他却像是患上了什么物种恐惧症，这不是我的错。”  
　　“嘿，别吵了，我们可以找部惊悚片来看。”Chris好心地向堵在走廊上的两个人提议，Eduardo猜他可能扮的是外星人，造型参照了某个大火的MV，金属气息浓重。  
　　尽管Eduardo被批态度不端正，派对的最差依旧不是他。因为时刻都有不捧场的Zuckerberg先生。  
　　  
　　  
Jack-o'-lantern  
　　Dustin在挂南瓜灯的时候偷看到了Mark捏着Eduardo毛茸茸的耳朵和他接吻，吓得瞬间跌倒在草丛里。  
　　他揉着屁股拒绝了红着脸跑过来的Eduardo伸出的援手，一瘸一拐地走进屋子里，又想起什么似的折返。  
　　Mark在原地一脸鄙夷地看着Dustin捡起地上的南瓜灯，摔坏了一大半，原本还算渗人的五官变成了不完整的滑稽。  
　　Dustin决定把它摆到Mark和Eduardo的卧室。  
　　  
　　  
Apple bobbing  
　　Dustin脸上的妆全部花在水缸里，花花绿绿地晕染开来，每颗苹果也都遭了殃。  
　　所有人都觉得画面太美了。  
　　最后Dustin以一己之力咬出了全部的苹果。  
　　大家都真心地给他鼓掌，不仅仅是为他高兴，大部分是为自己感到庆幸。  
　　  
　　  
Soul cake  
　　“Mark，快唱。”Eduardo在Dustin和Chris都离开了之后从厨房里拿出了最后一块灵魂饼。  
　　Mark用看神经病的眼神看Eduardo，当他头上还戴着他选的熊耳朵头饰。  
　　“NO。”  
　　“你可以尝试一下，很简单的，”Eduardo依旧不死心地鼓动全身上下都散发着不配合气息的Mark，“我知道你不是五音不全。”  
　　“For the souls of the givers and their friends……这样。”Eduardo轻柔地哼出这一句，总算换来了Mark的正视。  
　　“我妈都说我的歌声是灾难。”Mark摘下了那个可笑的耳朵，Eduardo整齐得像冰淇淋一样的头发被扯乱。  
　　“至少我不会这么觉得。”Eduardo挑眉，眼睛的颜色就像浓厚的巧克力酱，他把那块小小的圆饼塞进Mark嘴里。  
　　Mark皱着脸咀嚼了几下，在Eduardo带着笑意的眼神中快速地重复了一遍刚才的歌词。  
　　Eduardo郁闷了，“什么，你在念rap吗？”  
　　Mark耸耸肩，“或许我下次可以给你唱生日歌。”  
　　Eduardo不情愿地同意了。  
　　  
　　  
Trick or treat  
1  
　　“Trick or treat？”  
　　“唔……treat？”  
　　Eduardo得到了一个吻。  
　　现在问这个问题绝对是不合时宜，因为他们正躺在床上，床单滚到一半。  
　　Eduardo快被Mark慢吞吞的速度逼疯，他皱着眉发出不满的声音。  
　　Mark的一根手指插在他的身体里，以足以折磨人的速度开拓着。润滑剂流了Mark一手，Eduardo体内的温度也因为情动而升高。Eduardo感到了下腹传来的空虚感，想要被填满的欲望煎熬着他的神经。  
　　“Mark……”Eduardo用软糯又带有情欲的音调叫着那个人的名字，他耻于向Mark提出性爱上的要求，但他一般也不用提，Mark几乎每次都把他操到极致。  
　　正在专心戳刺Eduardo柔软内壁的Mark停住了动作，他抽出了Eduardo后穴里自己的手指，掰开Eduardo一直试图合拢的双腿，Eduardo在他的支配下字面意义上的打开了自己，在他的面前。  
　　“别看……”Eduardo用手腕遮住了眼睛，脸和脖子都染上了好看的薄红。  
　　Mark的眼睛里翻滚着深沉的情热，他抓开Eduardo的手，逼迫Eduardo和他对视。Eduardo看起来有些发蒙，他无意识地呜咽着，昏黄的光线让Mark的轮廓显得尖锐。  
　　“说点什么……Mark，”Eduardo不自在地把手插进Mark茂密的卷发，“你让我很紧张。”  
　　Mark俯下头亲吻Eduardo的锁骨，胸膛，再一口咬住浅色的乳首，吮吸啃噬，那里不一会儿就肿了起来。  
　　“疼——”Eduardo像条鱼一样在Mark身下扭动。  
　　玩了没多久Mark就放过了那颗小小的肉粒，他的阴茎完全勃起了，抵在Eduardo的小腹，硬到有些难受。  
　　  
2  
　　“我可以给你讲个故事，主角的名字叫德古拉。”Mark握住自己的阴茎，头部贴在Eduardo细腻的腿根一下下摩擦。  
　　“我对吸血鬼不感兴趣，天呐，Mark，你在干什么？”Eduardo明显地感受到Mark下体的热度，硬硬地戳着自己，他却反常地不继续做下去。  
　　Mark太不正常，他又问了Eduardo一遍之前的问题。  
　　“Trick or treat？”  
　　不过Mark又加了一句，“我希望你选第一个。”  
　　“你想对我做什么……之前没做过的吗？”Eduardo咬住嘴唇，他差不多可以猜到Mark的动机。  
　　Mark没有否认，他重新抚摸Eduardo光滑的皮肤，“我会蒙住你的眼睛。”  
　　他们之间的性爱总是很完美，Eduardo基本上不说不，Mark真的是最没有性挫败的人了。  
　　“嗯，可以，只要不是太过分。”Eduardo配合Mark用他的领带缠住了自己的眼睛。  
　　“Trick or treat？”  
　　“Trick。”  
　　  
3  
　　冰凉的润滑剂被大量挤在他的私密部位，Eduardo捏紧了手里的床单。紧接着Mark把两根手指送到他的内里，把润滑剂涂满他的内壁。  
　　Mark的手指在Eduardo的后穴交错扩张，Eduardo忍不住在黑暗里发出阵阵呻吟，它们在Mark按压上他的前列腺时变得甜腻。  
　　“慢一点……啊！等等！”Mark的手指增加到了三根，力道和速度都变得充满恶意，Eduardo被他弄得挣扎不停，“别这样。”  
　　“安静点，Wardo。”Mark吻在Eduardo的鼻尖，又凑过去含住他的耳垂。  
　　Mark的手指在Eduardo的后穴里转动，把那个紧致的入口撑开，拇指抵住微微鼓起的会阴揉弄。  
　　Eduardo就快要高潮，仅仅通过Mark的手指，这很火辣，Eduardo高潮的样子也很火辣，并且非常性感。  
　　但Mark在他快要射精的时候停下了，Eduardo还没来得及抱怨，后穴就被一个坚硬冰冷的物体抵住。Mark没给他反应时间，直接开始用它进入Eduardo。  
　　“Mark！啊！”Eduardo在尖叫，他意识到了这不是Mark的一部分，他正在被一只按摩棒操。这对他来说实在是太超过了，他上次最不好的性体验是Mark让自己在他面前自慰，他只用了手指，并拒绝了Mark好心提供的各类情趣玩具。  
　　Eduardo受不了了，他的腿向上蹬着空气，身体瑟缩着往后退，双手想制止Mark的作乱却被轻易地制服。  
　　“Mark，停下，不——啊啊啊！”他能感到自己被恐怖地撑满了，粗大的硅胶柱体好像快把他的身体顶穿，他已经不能再承受更多，但Mark还在往里推进。  
　　“Wardo，别乱动，”Mark无情地把黑色的按摩棒捅到Eduardo的最深处，欣赏红肿的穴口含着巨物的样子，Mark平板的声调浸入几分狂热和嘶哑，“你真漂亮。”  
　　Eduardo可能哭了，Mark听到他加重的鼻音，他不喜欢Eduardo的眼泪，但如果它们出现在床上就没有问题。Mark爱死了Eduardo奶声奶气的哽咽和抽泣，以及Eduardo完整地属于他的事实。  
　　“拿出去，太疼了，”Eduardo的声音果然带上了眼泪的苦涩味儿，“我觉得我快被杀死了。”  
　　Mark低笑出声，他在后穴按揉，原本的褶皱已经不见踪影，他注意到Eduardo的阴茎也软了下来，乖乖地伏在草丛里。Mark给了它一个吻，他喜欢它。  
　　按摩棒的柱身还有一小截留在外面，Mark又涂上了很多的润滑剂，等到Eduardo渐渐适应了之后，重新把它插进Eduardo的肚子里。  
　　“呜，不要再进来了，啊……”Eduardo似乎能看到那个可怕的东西从自己的腹部穿透，它仿真的头部顶在了一个陌生的区域，Eduardo从来没被操到过的地方，他害怕得不得了。  
　　他用言语传达了这种恐惧，“太深了，我要死了。”  
　　Mark温柔地安慰他，“你不会，我们只是在做爱，我不会伤害你。”但他却打开了按摩棒的开关，它猛烈地震动了起来，Eduardo发出色情明星一般的尖叫，甚至类似于惨叫。  
　　  
4  
　　“啊！啊！！Mark！停下来！该死的！”Eduardo强烈地颤抖和抽搐，他不住地摇头，领带脱落到一边，Mark看到了他通红的眼睛，和沾满湿气的睫毛。  
　　“试着去接纳它，Wardo，”Mark把手贴在Eduardo痉挛的小腹，感受着皮肤下传来的颤栗，“你会爱上它的。”  
　　“你个变态！啊，求你，不，啊——”Eduardo体会到了疼痛和麻木之间，自尾椎升起的一种诡异的快感，他的脚趾因此扭曲。  
　　彻底陷入情欲的Eduardo会有短时的意识抽离，他茫然地从喉咙里吐出几个破碎的音节，停止毫无意义的反抗，任凭Mark主导这次性爱。他的脚踝在Mark的后背交叉，脱力地圈在一起，随着Mark用按摩棒刺激他前列腺而收紧。  
　　Eduardo的胸膛剧烈地起伏，他被巨大的按摩棒玩弄到失神，身体却诚实地反应了他此时的状态。  
　　Mark又连续在他的体内变换了好几个角度，拼命地故意碾压他的腺体，Eduardo被欺负地说不出话，只能发出小动物似的呜咽。  
　　最后Mark也没让Eduardo射精，他把滑腻的按摩棒从Eduardo的后穴里抽出来，看着那里合不拢地翕张，在Eduardo感到饥渴之前把自己硬了好久的阴茎插了进去。  
　　Eduardo的甬道敏感地绞紧了Mark，妄图抵抗Mark的侵犯，却被轻而易举地攻破。Mark狠狠地操干Eduardo，他湿润又柔软，温暖地包裹住他，让他失去理智。  
　　Mark的抽送变得残忍，Eduardo不得已攀住Mark的后颈，声音被撞得七零八落，“啊——混蛋，嗯……啊！你弄疼我了！Mark！”  
　　“爱你，”Mark搂紧怀里汗湿的Eduardo，在他的肩胛落下一个个深重的吻痕，“Wardo，Wardo……”  
　　“快点结束！”Eduardo游离在快乐和痛苦的边缘，他被Mark操到哭出声，绝望地在Mark挺进的时候收紧自己，配合Mark的动作摆动腰胯。  
　　Mark意识到好像把Eduardo欺负得太狠了，他试着安慰哭泣的Eduardo，却被Eduardo突然的迎合搞得气息不稳。  
　　他按着Eduardo缩个不停的小腹，再次抬高Eduardo的腿，让自己深埋在Eduardo湿漉漉的内里。喘息过后又开始肆虐般的捣干，穴壁的肌肉和黏膜已经不再试图阻止Mark硬热的阴茎，Eduardo被毫无保留地操开了。  
　　“Wardo——”Mark感受着Eduardo穴肉在那一刻的纷乱，他知道Eduardo被操到了高潮。Mark吻住了Eduardo微张的嘴唇，舌头翻搅Eduardo的口腔，尽情地释放在他的体内，Eduardo被灌了一肚子精液。  
　　  
5  
　　Eduardo疲惫不堪，Mark在给他做简单的清理，他们没用保险套所以床上一片混乱。  
　　Mark给Eduardo检查，把手指插进去，用指腹仔细地摸索，发现Eduardo似乎有些擦伤。  
　　“我怀疑你有性压抑，Mark。”Eduardo喃喃自语。  
　　“我没有，”Mark钻到Eduardo旁边的枕头边，神色不自然地为自己辩解，“只是好奇。”  
　　“没有下一次。”  
　　“我保证。”

FIN


End file.
